


Just Warming my Hands

by BookofOdym



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After a date with Len, the good Captain offers to help Barry fulfil one of his secret kinks.





	Just Warming my Hands

Really, Barry thought, he wasn’t quite sure what he had expected, going out with cold. He knew that the man was possessive, and he knew that he had an obsession with Barry’s ass, but really.

Even though today Barry had gone out wearing his least flattering pair of jeans, and an ugly Christmas jumper, a large hand had slipped down to rest directly on one of his ass cheeks, it had been there for the last ten minutes, just resting.

Suddenly, the hand gave a squeeze, one that was harder than Barry had been expecting. Barry yelped in response, which, unfortunately, ended up drawing the attention of everyone around them. A bright flush spread across his cheeks, and he bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from making any more unwanted noises.

Snart, damn him, just looked smug. Well, he always looked smug, right then he just looked… smugger. Barry could think of better adjectives when people _weren’t_ staring at him.

The criminal leaned down to whisper in his ear, the sudden gust of hot breath surprising Barry. “We both know you like it, the… public display of affection.”

It was true, and since they’d started this whole dom/sub relationship, Barry had been very open about a lot of the kinks that he had previously kept close to his chest. The list had included public sex.

The speedster guessed that Snart squeezing his ass had been his way of broaching the topic of doing something a little more intimate.

Barry narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you asking my position to do something like that right now?”

Cold gave him a lazy grin. “Pretty much. Are you game or not?”

Barry looked around them, at the dingy Highrise office buildings that surrounded them, and at the street that was sparsely populated by mostly tired office workers, and thought that Len had probably picked the restaurant that he had for lunch mostly because it was in a location that Barry would be more comfortable with.

He nodded his head. “What were you thinking?”

Smirk back in place, Snart slipped his hand down the back of Barry’s jeans, giving the bare skin of his right ass cheek a squeeze. It was just a quick touch, and his hand soon traveled even lower, and cold fingers brushed against his hole teasingly.

Then, acting as if nothing had happened, Len withdrew his hand, dipping his fingers into the inside pocket of his coat, from the corner of his eye, Barry thought that it looked as if he was messing with a bottle. When the fingers returned, they had been slicked up with something, something that allowed one of Cold’s fingers to slip into him easily.

Barry stiffened at that, his back straightening, and a sharp breath escaped from his lips, the finger pushed in further until it was fully seated in Barry’s ass. It wiggled a bit, opening him up slightly more, but then started to withdraw. The speedster pushed his hips back as if trying to chase it. Cold shook his head at him, which was enough to make Barry behave, and soon two fingers were being pushed back inside Barry.

As Cold began to move his fingers, the bumps of his knuckles caused friction against the rim of Barry’s hole every time he pushed his fingers in and out. Barry had to bite down harder on his lip to keep his moans in.

Len moved in to whisper in his ear again. “Aw, that’s a shame,” he said, “I wanted to hear your pretty voice.”

Barry shook his head adamantly if he moaned people would look, part of him wondered if Len wanted to get caught. He asked as much.

Cold chuckled in response, pushing his fingers all of the ways in so that he could rub them teasingly against Barry’s prostate. Stars flashed in Barry’s eyes, and a quiet whine formed in his throat. Nobody looked around, and Barry thanked every deity who might have been listening.

As if spurred on by the speedster’s small noise, Snart pulled his fingers out again and pushed a third finger in alongside the first two. He soon had all three of the fingers massaging Barry’s prostate at once.

“Hnngh…” Barry gritted his teeth, even as he desperately wanted to just push himself all of the ways back onto those fingers, to fuck himself on them, because Len was slowly torturing him with pleasure and he just wanted immediate release. Some dark part of his brain was even questioning if it was possible for him to get fisted right here in the street.

Cold crooked his fingers again, and when Barry looked down, he could see a small damp spot already forming on his left thigh, which was where his dick was tucked. He was close, and now he was wondering if Cold really expected him to come in his pants, to have them stuck to his thigh with his own semen. If he came too much, he might end up with his boxers super-glued to his pubic hair too.

Then, the fingers inside him began rubbing his prostate even faster, faster than Barry had ever experienced. He stiffened as the familiar waves of pleasure began coursing through him. Barry was unable to hold back a moan as what felt like all the cum in his balls started to leak out of him.

Before he had even come down from his orgasm, Cold had removed his hand from his jeans. When Barry managed a surreptitious glance up at him, the criminal was smiling, Barry couldn’t even hazard a guess at what that smile meant.

“Hm,” When Len spoke, his voice was cheerful, and he sounded as if they’d just spent the last five minutes talking about the weather. “I feel like dessert, are you coming, Barry?”

Barry followed him, but halfway down the street, he noticed something. Right then, Cold was rocking an impressive boner. Barry paused, thinking over the wisdom of voicing what was on his mind: “Would you like help with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me... wants to write a coldflashlanternwave foursome fic but I'm also not sure if anyone who isn't me would be interested in it.


End file.
